


This Love

by queen_sinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic Humanoids, Fantasy, Fluff, Fox Boys, Kumiho, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Self-Lubrication, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundreds of years bedding humans--turning into a voluptuous golden-haired woman one night, a heavy sharp-jawed man the next, playing with the most simple to the most depraved desires--simply for survival, and never had Wonshik felt this flustered, this...loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piwebgc6fHc)\--Bless these boys, they are a gold mine of inspiration--and was supposed to be v v short, but then it grew into this monster, so...enjoy! ♥

The silver fox’s tails, all nine of them, pristinely white and orange-tipped, wrapped around his curled figure as he shivered in his sleep. Thick as they were, his tails weren’t enough to keep him warm, at least not as warm as the body he had fallen to sleep with.

Wonshik rolled in their cot, a large bed of hay covered with a patchwork quilt of animal skins, and instinctively searched for his company’s warmth. Realizing that he was nowhere nearby, he cracked his eyes open, glowing blue orbs in the darkness of their cave. Still lying down, he summoned several floating fireballs, a calming deep blue, more to warm him than to light his way. He could see just as well in the dark as in the light.

Their burrow was deep underground, dug under an ancient tree, the crystallized sap from its roots reflecting the glow of his fire. The walls were still earth, but Wonshik had pressed them hard so they didn’t crumble and kept the temperature in their home relatively uniform, whatever the weather, but this winter had been particularly stubborn, the chill seeping through the earth, and the other fox was nowhere in the room. Where would he go in this cold?

 _Hongbin?_ He let out a little yip, calling for the other, but no answer came, other than the crunching and scratching of paws in snow somewhere outside, near the entrance. Ears, silver as the rest of him except for their orange tips, twitching, the fox tilted his head, puzzled. What was Hongbin doing outside?

Wonshik stood up, stretching lazily before shaking out the imaginary dust from his silver coat, and padded out of the cave. It was still a few hours before morning, the sky still dark, and the white landscape was lit only by the moon and Wonshik’s fire, making the snow glow a silvery blue.

He reflexively sniffed for Hongbin, pointed nose twitching here and there, so used to following his scent of fresh water and cut grass now, even as he knew that he didn’t need to. Hongbin had carelessly left pawprints all the way from the entrance of their cave to his hiding place, a mound of loose powder snow that was noticeably shaking.

Hongbin was a young kumiho, a fox demon, recently turned from when he had hidden under someone’s porch in a small nearby village. That village was no more, wiped out by pestilence, and Hongbin had unwittingly absorbed the souls of those that had passed, filling him with magic that turned him into what he was now. Still a fox, just with new abilities that normal foxes didn’t have, a stronger body, and sharper senses. It wasn’t unusual for him to be distracted by the smallest things--Wonshik remembered being the same, a long time ago-- and sometimes he would wander off. It was the most dangerous period for young kumiho, as they lacked focus and were too easily distinguished from non-magical beasts by their glowing silver coats.

Hongbin would have died had Wonshik left him alone. He would have been hunted for his skin or his head or for whatever stupid ritual or reason the humans would come up with. Seeing Hongbin, small and confused, and knowing what would likely befall him, Wonshik couldn’t leave him and had since taken it upon himself to care for Hongbin, at least until he could fend for himself. Wonshik had hoped to take the souls of that village for himself, but instead he found...well, a child.

 _Hongbin!_ Barking with worry, Wonshik dashed to Hongbin, strong hind legs kicking up snow and earth and carrying him to the other in a flash. _Hongbin? Are you okay?_

There was a startled yelp, and then faint barking. _No, Wonshik. Go away!_

Wonshik paused, taken aback by the sudden rejection. That had never happened before. Hongbin had always been eager to listen to what Wonshik had to say, wisely knowing that what Wonshik knew would help him survive, and the older kumiho had delighted in imparting his knowledge, in watching Hongbin’s eyes twinkle with curiosity and then understanding. Wonshik was, oddly, stung, and he stood over Hongbin’s mound, dumbfounded and struggling to understand, before the sound of more burrowing pulled him back.

 _Stop that, you can’t stay out here._ Wonshik started digging through the snow with his front paws, intent on getting Hongbin out and back to their burrow. It was dangerous for them to be out at all, and more so with the snow. They may be stronger than common animals, but long enough in the extreme cold could still kill them.

He found silver fur soon enough, almost camouflaged in the frost if not for the slightest hints of pink, the first sign of a very particular phase. The sight hit Wonshik like a kick to his gut--he knew from personal near-death brushes with humans--before the scent, Hongbin’s scent, did--the familiar fresh water and grass, and something deeper, something...muskier. Arousal.

 _Please, Wonshik...leave me alone._ Hongbin whimpered, curling tight under the white powder, trembling all over even as his body radiated heat, washing over Wonshik in pulses and making his fireballs splutter. Wonshik would be lying if he said it didn’t affect him as it was intended to, and Hongbin, the poor thing, he didn’t know. He didn’t understand what was happening to him.

Hongbin was transitioning, his appetite, his body changing. Wonshik knew because he had been through it too, and he wanted to bite himself for not seeing it coming when Hongbin refused to eat the rabbits they caught that afternoon. It had been so long he had almost forgotten. Hongbin didn’t need food, not now. He needed something more. He needed magic, the life force from another creature.

It was too late to hunt. Dawn was only a few hours away, and humans would be stirring. Too dangerous for someone as inexperienced, as weak as Hongbin, even with Wonshik there to help. Wonshik had to find an alternative, and soon, consciously feeling, gauging Hongbin’s spirit, the magic running through his body, burning up by the second. Hongbin needed it now.

Ignoring Hongbin’s pleas to be left be, Wonshik furiously dug the younger fox out of the drift, nearly swooning as a fresh wave of pheromones, stronger now without the snow blocking it out, hit him. Hongbin, unaware of his effect on Wonshik but seeing a chance, tried to escape, but Wonshik caught him by the scruff of his neck between his teeth, instantly immobilizing him like a pup, and carried him back to their burrow.

It was a tight fit, as Wonshik had carved the entrances and passageways--there was more than one, of course, for their own safety--to be big enough to fit only one lithe body at a time. It didn’t help that Hongbin was a dead weight between his jaws, heat pulsing off of him and assaulting Wonshik’s senses with every beat of his heart, making his mouth water and his stomach coil tightly, but Wonshik persevered, dropping Hongbin unceremoniously on their cot.

The younger fox flinched away from him as if it stung to be near Wonshik, curling tightly into himself at the farthest corner of the bed. _Please, Wonshik. I’m...I don’t-- Something’s...wrong with me._

Wonshik understood. He could still remember the need that had gripped him when he was at that stage, tearing at his insides and turning everything he ate into ash on his tongue.

 _No, there’s nothing wrong with you._ Wonshik hummed reassuringly before catching one of his foxfires in his mouth, swallowing the live heat  and letting it burn through him, stretching his body and his limbs, flattening and melting his fur into skin, until he had a human body. Long-limbs, firm muscles, and the only signs left of his being a kumiho were the pointed ears perched on short silver hair, nine furry tails protruding from the small his back. He didn’t have a mirror to see now, but he knew he had red markings on his handsome face, a crescent on his forehead, whiskers on his cheeks, sharpening his eyes--Marks that would remain with him even if he willed his features to change. His cock, flushed hard and weeping, hung heavily between his supple thighs, purely a physical reaction to Hongbin’s aura.

Hongbin must have smelled it, smelled him, because he took a shuddering gasp, his entire body trembling, and held his breath. _No no no, this is wrong. I can’t-- Wonshik--_

“It’s not wrong to be hungry,” Wonshik interrupted him, speaking with words now, his voice deep and gravelly from disuse. He was strong enough to not need feeding for long periods of time. He should be strong enough to give some too, if only for this once. “You’re starving, and I don’t want you to die.”

Most creatures, even magical ones, often misunderstood. They thought kumiho were fickle, promiscuous creatures, bedding humans for the sadistic pleasure of it. What they didn’t understand was that they needed it, having gotten their magic from human souls, and taking bits of it through that life-giving act was as much a necessity as it was a pleasure, and a mercy compared to the alternative. Wonshik would rather not rip a living being apart just to keep himself alive, and he would not set Hongbin down that path.

Hongbin cracked an eye open, looking at anything but Wonshik as he hesitated, and Wonshik sat back on his heels, waiting. _I’m...scared, Wonshik. What if I hurt you?_

Wonshik chuckled, and he felt Hongbin ease up, just enough to shoot him a glare. “You can’t even if you tried, pup.” With a wave of his hand, he pulled another foxfire from the air to hover over his palm, the other reaching out to Hongbin and gesturing him to come close.

Hongbin growled, furious from being called a pup, but he sat up anyway, stepping cautiously towards Wonshik and making the mistake of sniffing, a habit Wonshik had instilled into him. Always sniff before eating, make sure it’s not poisoned . And his entire body quivered, the scent of Wonshik’s arousal resonating with his own need.

Hongbin jumped, swallowing the foxfire in one gulp, and he heaved a dying breath as it burned a trail down his throat. He fell on his side on the bed, clawing at his neck, legs kicking as they straightened, his body bending and extending, until he too had a human body, milky white and glowing under the light of Wonshik’s foxfire, naked and trembling.

For a moment, Wonshik could only stare, because this, in front of him, was Hongbin in his truest form. Smaller than Wonshik by the breadth of his palm, slim but corded tightly with muscles from his limbs to his core, valleys and hills on his stomach that rose and fell with each quick breath. His tails, white with a dusting of pink, swished and twitched with residual shock from his transformation, pointed ears flattened on top of his black head, threaded with several silver locks, a symbol of his age. Soon, that would be as completely silver as Wonshik’s.

Then Wonshik sprang to Hongbin’s side, cupping his broad shoulders to help him up, yet gentle as he was, Hongbin jolted as if he had been smacked. “It’s all right, I’m here,” Wonshik cooed, thumbs drawing soothing circles on Hongbin’s skin, hot to the touch. “How do you feel?”

 _I’m...I don’t know…_ Still speaking with his mind, but that was understandable. It was his first time taking a human skin, and Wonshik took it as a good sign that he was responding. He moved one of his hands to cup Hongbin’s face, the other remaining to steady him, and he gasped as the other looked up, mesmerized.

Tearful doe eyes, as deep a brown as they were when he was a fox, looked up at him, soft and pleading even with the fierce red marks around them, on his forehead, and on his cheeks, a mirror of Wonshik’s. His jaws were smooth lines that made way for an angular chin, set with delicate pink lips on a wide mouth, parted slightly as he caught his breath, fanning hotly on Wonshik’s face.

In his entire life, Wonshik had seen and been with plenty of beautiful humans, but they all paled in comparison to Hongbin. Hongbin was gorgeous, soft and sweet features belying what Wonshik knew to be a fiery, insatiable soul, and he found himself wanting him, beyond the arousal that hung over both of them like a fog.

“Here.” Wonshik didn’t even chide himself for sounding breathless as he guided Hongbin towards him, the other following obediently.

A light press of lips and Wonshik had easily poured what magic Hongbin needed to last through the night, but he didn’t stop, neither of them did. It was as if the floodgates had been opened, Wonshik suddenly wanting more, Hongbin eager to take all he had to offer, and the kiss deepened.

 _Wonshik…_ Hongbin let out a shivery breath before he licked at Wonshik’s lips, and he opened his mouth with a sigh, letting him in to explore the inside of his mouth, to tangle with his tongue. _Wonshik…_ Hands fluttering on his jaw, on his shoulders, on his chest, hesitant, unsure of what to do and where to go except to touch more, feel more of Wonshik.

Wonshik let himself fall on the bed, his tails spilling out under and around him, arms around Hongbin’s waist to pull him down on him, a perfect fit on him and between his legs. Their erections pressed against one another, heated skin on skin, and they both moaned, everything too much and not enough at the same time.

Maybe it was the hunger, or maybe it was Wonshik, so sweet and pliant, that snapped what bit of self-control Hongbin had left, and suddenly the hesitant hands were gripping Wonshik hard, pinning him to the bed by his shoulders. He ground his hips down, sending a jolt of pleasure through them, and Wonshik threw his head back with a gasping moan. Hongbin broke their kiss to pepper his neck with soft butterfly kisses, tongue flicking out to taste before sinking his teeth into soft skin, Wonshik’s magic seeping through the contact.

Hongbin pressed a keening whine into his neck, as if he were the one being done something to instead of Wonshik. _So good. You taste so good, Wonshik._

Wonshik felt like dying, blushing to the roots of his silver hair with the mix of embarrassment and arousal as Hongbin continued down his body. Kissing, licking and biting fervently at every bit of skin he passed, whispering fevered praises in his mind.

And then Hongbin was nuzzling at the coarse patch of hair at his groin and Wonshik’s hands flew to the sides of Hongbin’s head, lifting him away. “Wait, I can-- Let me--” His fingertips burning as they changed, becoming slimmer, more delicate, a woman’s, but Hongbin shook his head, a growl rumbling in his throat.

 _No. I want you._ Kittenish tongue flicking out to collect the precum beading at his cock, shocking Wonshik to stop transforming, reversing what he had changed so far. _I want you like this._

Hundreds of years bedding humans--turning into a voluptuous golden-haired woman one night, a heavy sharp-jawed man the next, playing with the most simple to the most depraved desires--simply for survival, and never had Wonshik felt this flustered, this... _loved._

Wonshik’s hands, when just a moment ago were pushing him away, now clutched at handfuls of Hongbin’s hair, crumpling his ears, as the other kumiho rolled the head of his cock with his tongue, making his tails spasm and brush against Hongbin’s arms, his face.

Tight wet heat as Hongbin hungrily took him in his mouth, sucking hard on the way down and licking viciously as he pulled up. Wonshik hissed a curse, pleasure racing through him as his soul spilled out into Hongbin, drinking him, until he withdrew completely, letting go of Wonshik with a wet pop.

Wonshik felt like he had been floating and then was suddenly slammed back down to the ground, leaving his head spinning, mind struggling to understand what had just happened. “What-- Why did you-- _Oh...oh god_ \--” His hands on Hongbin’s hair tightened, simultaneously trying to push him away and pull him closer as he tongued Wonshik open, slobbery and messy and so good. Wonshik’s body understood what would come next before he even did, his entrance becoming wet and slick, and helping Hongbin slip his tongue inside Wonshik. Hongbin held Wonshik’s legs apart, pressing finger-shaped bruises into his slender thighs, as he ate him alive, so hungry for magic, for Wonshik.

It lit a fire Wonshik never knew he had inside him, burning through his veins and only growing hotter. He pulled Hongbin up, licking greedily at the wetness around his mouth and tasting himself, whispering, so achingly desperate, “I want you. I want you _now_.”

A bruising kiss, all teeth and tongue and pure desire, Wonshik’s arm wrapping around Hongbin’s trembling body to ground him as his free hand guided Hongbin’s cock to his entrance. He knew he hadn’t been prepared enough, trusting his body to mold and wet itself to accommodate Hongbin, but he hadn’t braced himself for Hongbin’s size, thick and reaching deep inside him, a quick burning stretch that ripped the breath out of him and made them both cry out.

Tears stung Wonshik’s eyes, a hiss escaping through his gritted teeth, and Hongbin whined as he buried his face in the crook of Wonshik’s neck, nosing gently against his skin as if in apology. He had sunk down to the root of his cock, groin pressed flush against Wonshik’s ass, but he had stopped moving except to breathe, fanning hot against Wonshik’s skin, his back rising and falling. He mewled, pressing soft kisses against Wonshik’s neck, his jaw, his ear, and Wonshik’s heart swelled with affection for the young kumiho.

“It’s alright, I’m alright,” he whispered, the tears in his eyes welling from something other than the pain. He cupped Hongbin’s face with his hands, guiding him to look Wonshik in the eye. He didn't know what he might find there-- Hunger? Confusion? Lust? God forbid, pain? --but his heart nearly stopped when he found reflected in those big brown eyes, the same love and reverence in his own...if not more. He sighed, fondness for the other filling him, nearly bursting, to the tips of his toes. “Silly pup…”

He rolled his hips up, biting back a pained groan to coax Hongbin to move, and this time it was he who hissed. He sealed their lips together again, swallowing Wonshik’s cry when he pulled out until just the head of his cock was in Wonshik and then pushed back in completely, hard, flesh slapping against flesh.

Again and again, each thrust harder than the last. Wonshik cried out every time, hands clawing at Hongbin’s neck, his shoulders, desperate for something to hold on to, as pain made way for pleasure, blinding hot and coiling tight in the pit of his stomach, his magic, his life flowing freely into Hongbin. Wonshik could feel himself weakening, pliant and completely open under Hongbin, as he plundered him, hips snapping back and forward in a punishingly slow rhythm that rocked Wonshik’s entire body with the intensity of it.

Hongbin grew stronger even as he panted for breath, his moans a thing of beauty, glowing bluish from Wonshik’s foxfires and with stolen energy--No, it was _given_ , generously. Tears streaked the sides of Wonshik’s face, head thrown back as he gasped for breath, arms a vice grip around Hongbin, nails digging into his creamy back. He was so close, so fast, the coil in his belly taught as a spring, ready to jump, but not enough. He wanted, needed more. “Touch me,” he pleaded, and Hongbin shifted his weight to one arm, braced at the side of Wonshik’s head, to reach between them, gripping Wonshik tight and pumping fast.

The contrast to his thrusts, hard and slow, pushed Wonshik to the edge and he screamed as he came, white ribbons on his stomach, chest, on Hongbin’s fingers, his tails stiffening, fur standing on end. The foxfires floating around them grew into blazes, orange and red.

_Wonshik...god, Wonshik, yes…_

His nails dug bloody crescents into Hongbin’s back, legs around his waist pulling him flush against Wonshik, deeper in him, as he fluttered around Hongbin’s cock, magic bursting completely out of him and through their connection. His fireballs spluttered and dimmed back down to blue, and then purple, becoming small pinpricks of light.

Too much. It was too much. He tried to rein it back, but it was like trying to catch water with his hands, slipping right through his fingers

For a moment, Wonshik thought he had screwed up utterly, losing control and draining himself. His vision spattered with color and darkness, pulling him into the abyss, his body free falling, from release or into death, he couldn’t be sure.  He hardly felt it when tight wet heat rended Hongbin’s orgasm out of him, and he too came with a shuddering moan, spilling himself into him.

Wonshik gasped as if he had been resuscitated, vision clearing up to find Hongbin collapsed on top of him, panting.

There was magic in Wonshik that he recognized as his own but also not. It was brutally hot, blazing through his veins, but sweet as it flowed to the rest of his body, warming his toes and fingertips, clearing the haze in his head, and settling comfortably in his chest. His foxfires grew, from purple candlelight-like flames into glowing yellow orbs.

It was Hongbin, taking Wonshik’s magic as his own and giving it back to him, heavy in its purity but gentle, soothing.

Soft kisses pressed on his chest, lapping up some of his seed, before Hongbin raised his head to look up at him, mouth parted as he caught his breath. Then his lips moved, struggling to form words, and his eyes, the brown lightening to hazel, glossed with tears when no sound came.

Wonshik’s chest tightened, a lump forming in his throat. The young kumiho just wasn’t stopping in giving him reasons to fall, as if he needed any more. “Wonshik,” he said, his voice cracking. “Won-shik.”

“Won...shik…” he copied, haltingly, testing the word on his tongue, branding it into his mind. “Wonshik?” Wonshik nodded and Hongbin’s lips stretched over his teeth, a smile brighter than sunshine and warming Wonshik all over. “Wonshik!” A laugh, loud and throaty, that sounded like music to Wonshik’s ears, twitching on top of his head, and then he was being kissed, soft and sweet, his name whispered again and again against his lips, Hongbin’s tails, now pink at the tips, brushing his arms, his legs, caressing him, tangling with his tails. _I love you. I love you, Wonshik._

Words he had heard from countless mouths, pressed against pillows, screamed in the throes of ecstacy, but never meaning as much as they did from the mind of this kumiho. His eyes stung anew and he pulled Hongbin into an embrace, hiding his face in the other’s hair.

“I love you too, pup,” he mouthed voicelessly, afraid his voice would break completely and he would sob.

But Hongbin understood, nuzzling his face against Wonshik’s, too blissful to be angry about the pet name. “Love...Wonshik…” Arms wrapped around him, possessive and warm, and Wonshik only then realized that he was still hard, still buried intimately in him, when Hongbin started moving again, slow, languid strokes that professed all Hongbin couldn’t say in words...yet.

Wonshik had expected to find souls for him to feed on in that dead village, but instead he had found love, and he couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> I'm not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. I would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
